The Kill
by invderofdeath
Summary: around 1864 Damon feed on his best friend, is she back?
1. Memories

**Grace's POV, 1864**

I ran as fast as I could run, the beast was still behind me, gaining on me.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled at it as I ran. I tripped over a rock ripping my dress and making me fall. The beast grabbed me and I had a look at its face. Damon! My best friend was trying to kill me! No he wasn't my best friend anymore he was one of them!

"Stop being stubborn, Grace I just want some blood."

"LET GO OF ME DAMON SALVATORE!" His face was of a monster as his head lowered to my neck then a pricing pain came and washed over me. Then I died.

**Pleasant time Damon POV**

That memory. That girl. I regret what I did, yes I, Damon Salvatore, regret killing her. I remember she was my love before slutie, Katherine. Why was I now just remembering this? She would never forgive me for sucking her blood. I walked to 'Mystic Grill' and got a couple shots. That's when Elena came up to me.

"The 70's dance is coming up."

"Yeah? So?"

"Well you know what happened the last time, don't you?"

"Yes, Klaus tried to kill you."

"So you're gonna be there!"

"Fine, Elena"

Elena walked back to Bonnie and they sat down in a booth. That's when Mr. Vampire Hunter walked in and sat with none other then Stefan, I just had to hear this…

"There's another vampire in town, she was in Elena's and mine 3rd period. I didn't get her name though."

Great, another vampire. Just what we need and of course it's nearing the 70's dance too. This other vampire is probably some girl working with Klaus. "Damon, are you listening to us?" Stefan was still sitting with Alaric when he said this not looking at me. "Yes, so we have another vampire, what does she look like?"

"I didn't see her I just sensed her"

"Got it" That was the last thing I said before leaving to go home.

**Elena's POV**

"I think Damon's hiding something."

"Probably, Elena."

Damon walked out of the Grill with that secretive look in his dark eyes.

"He's keeping a secret all right." I said as I got up and followed Damon in till he turned around and run right up to my face.

"Why are you following me?" He stated in a sutured, cold voice.

"You're hiding something."

"You know me to well."

"What are you hiding?"

"There's another vampire in town"

"What's new?"

I walked away; I needed to go home Jeremy needs to know this.

**A/n Woohoo! My first non-invader zim fanfic! Hope you like it! And remember to r&r!**


	2. Screaming and Cussing at Damon

**Damon's POV, 70's dance**

Elena was wearing a silky, red, sexy disco dress and heals.

"I'll be on the east side of the auditorium" I told them before we walked in.

"I'll be in the halls" was the last thing Alaric said before disappearing around the corner.

We all parted when we walked into the auditorium. I went over to the east side by the punch table.

**Elena POV**

"Would you like to dance ?"

"I would love to" I answered as Stefan took my hand and we started to dance around the floor.

"May I have a turn, Stefan?" I turned to see who it was. It was a cheerleader, Mary

"Sorry, the only person I'll dance with is Elena"

"Okay, well bye then." She greeted bye as she walked over to the punch table and fell on to the ground.

**Damon POV**

I watched as the girl got up, her pink hippie dress ripping slightly, making me remember that horrorible memory. My throat started to burn, I was hungry. Then I saw she had a flesh new cut. I grabbed her and took her out of the building. _Just one bite. _I told my self. I bit into her soft skin and begin sucking her blood. Her screams made me still remember her death. What was I doing? I was repeating the past, that's what!

**Mary's POV**

What a pervert! Wait! Is he biting my neck? He is! Man I drank too much. HOLY CRAP THAT HURTS!

"GET OFF ME DUDE!" I kicked him where it hurts! BUT HE'S STILL BITING ME! I'M SO GONNA SUE HIM ALRIGHT! SHIT!

"GO FUCK YOURSELF, PERVERT!"

**Damon POV**

That's a first. Okay, I'm ending her now! I just snapped her neck and threw her in the garbage can. I then walked into the halls when I sensed someone behind me and turned around.

"Hello, Damon."

**A/N Chapter 2 is up! Its short I know but it has a screaming girl in it cussing at Damon! And nothing's better than that! **


	3. An old Friend

**Damon's POV**

"Hello Damon" I saw her, brown shoulder length hair, big, bright, blue eyes, and a pair of perfect pink lips placed perfectly on her pale skin. Grace was alive.

"Grace? I thought I killed you in 1864!"

"Yes Damon it's me and some vampire feed me his blood." I looked in to her eyes they screamed run at me. Yup, she doesn't forgive. She leaped over to me and punches me in the face. Then I felt her run away as if someone was here that she didn't want to see.

"Damon, are you okay who was that?" It was Elena, why was Grace running from a human?

"Yeah I'm fine, and that girl was Grace. Shes probably here to get back at me for killing her."

"Wait! What?"

"Let me explain…

**Damon's POV 1864**

I keep running after her, I so thirsty it hurt. Finally she tripped and I grabbed hold of her whist.

"Don't be so stubborn, Grace I just want so blood." I whispered in her ear, she was shaking in my arms and yelled, "LET GO OF ME DAMON SALVOTORE!" I then bit in to her neck and she died in my arms with blood dripping from her neck…

**Damon's POV pleasant time**

… She was my best friend too"

"You killed her?"

"What's going on?" Stefan asked as he walked into the room.

"Grace. That's what."

"Grace? You mean the Grace you killed?"

"Yes, and she is a vampire it turns out!" We left after this Stefan and Elena went home and I went to track down Grace. After an hour of searching I finally came across it, a small, little house that looked destroyed sat before me. I ran trough the door and walked around in till I found Grace asleep in her bedroom, I picked her up (Man she didn't have enough blood) and carried her to my house. I then put her in the basement and locked her in there. She defiantly needed blood if I could do all that and not wake her.

**A/N Grace is a **_**VERY**_ **heavy sleeper you can tell. XD Her nickname will explain her style a little more I just need to find a place where she says it!**


	4. aswers

**Grace's POV**

I woke up in some sort of chamber. I look around the room and saw a packet of blood on the ground and quickly grabbed it. The blood taste sooo good, moist, and positive O.

"Well, well, you're finally up." I looked up to see Damon.

"What do you want Damon?"

"Why are you scared of Elena?"

"No reason, it's just she might be my next victim."

"You touch her and I'll drive a stake through your heart."

"Wow, touchy."

"Who's the vampire that gave you his blood?"

"Your brother." I said that and Damon's face became angry.

"WHAT?"

"Yes, your brother, Stefan" after that, Damon ran up stairs, and a girl with dark brown hair and blue jewel eyes came up to the bars.

"Why are you here?"

"To see you, and I'm sorry for what Damon did to you."

"I'm not here to kill him, you know. I just punched him, but the real reason, is I needed to see him."

"You were in love with him, weren't you?"

"Yes, but he loved Katherine. So, I became his best friend."

"And he killed you."

"Yes, and that's why I punched him, but also I wanted him to say sorry."

"He wants to but he thinks you won't forgive."

"I will forgive him; I know he couldn't control himself."

**A/N YAY! Grace finally meets Elena! Will Damon say sorry? Or will I finally make the chapters longer? Can I get some pie? **

**Random dude: No.**

**Me: *hits him upside the head* JREK!**


End file.
